Alien Love Potion
by earthgirl3015
Summary: The call had come in early, an unknown substance that had been found in a village well and had had…a very interesting effect on the locals.
1. Chapter 1

The call had come in early, an unknown substance that had been found in a village well and had had…a very interesting effect on the locals.

"An alien aphrodisiac!" Skye said, as she dodged out of the way of a couple who were pressed into the wall, seeing how far their tongues could reach down each other's throats, "That's new. I thought it was only bad stuff that came through. But now we've got an actual alien love potion."

"It is…rather fascinating that it came through, but also just how quickly it worked," Simmons said, blushing as she watched another couple divest each other of their clothes. Fitz, on the other hand, was enjoying the show, even if his cheeks were also a little pink.

"Yeah, it's definitely…fascinating." he said, as he watched the woman pull her bra off and fling it away. Ward simply kept as far away from all the couples as possible, as if they all had a contagious disease. Skye smirked at his behaviour, which grew into a full blown grin when he pulled a disgusted face at yet another couple's antics.

"A bit out of your depth, Ward?" she smirked. He didn't dignify that with a response, merely rolled his eyes at her and said,

"Any time you wanna finish up, Simmons," From her position kneeling over the well, using a complicated machine that Fitz had designed to filter out any liquid that wasn't from Earth, Simmons glanced up, averted her eyes from the amorous activities and said,

"Just a few more minutes, Agent Ward. It's nearly done." Skye just wouldn't let it go,

"Getting a little hot under the collar?" she asked as she walked towards Ward, smirking, "Maybe a little frisky? Got a problem you need to take care of?" she finished with a wink. Fitz had just enough brain power left to laugh at her words, while Ward just glared at her,

"Shame Miles isn't here," he shot back, "he could take care of anything…you needed taking care of." Not the most articulated comeback, and it was a low-blow, bringing up her ex-boyfriend, but it got the result he wanted; it shut her up and wiped the smirk off her face. And if he felt a twinge of guilt for that, it was easily ignored, if not easily forgotten. Thankfully, Simmons chose this moment to stand up and announce that all of the aphrodisiac was out of the water, and they could all head back to the BUS.

"What will happen to the villagers, do you think?" Agent Coulson asked as they stood around the desk in the main section of the ship.

"If we don't have to jet off anywhere soon, sir, I was just wondering if I could observe the people in the village. Not because I want to watch or anything," she was quick to add, but it was too late. Skye and Fitz were giggling under their breaths like teenagers, "I just want to see if it naturally flushes out of their system, or if we have to concoct something to stop it."

"Of course. Maybe you can all use this day for productive means," Coulson addressed the rest of the table sharply. Skye and Fitz's grins dropped. Skye even looked a bit apprehensive and glancing at Ward, it seemed she had every reason to be. The way he was smirking told her she would be paying for her earlier comments in blood, sweat and tears. Probably a lot of the sweat and tears.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long. The aphrodisiac effects left the population within about six hours of consumption, leaving many people confused and many more mortified. Simmons talked to five of the people who had managed to retain almost all of their clothing. They said it was all very vague, as if in a dream. The BUS left shortly after this.

Simmons was fascinated by the aphrodisiac, not least of all its fast acting components. She kept it in a canister that was air tight, as she was unsure if the smell also affected people, or if it had to be absorbed into the body's system in some other way, other than the conventional drinking. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one fascinated by it.

"No, Leo, you cannot have 'a dram' just to try it out! I still don't know how it works and I don't want you to be the test subject."

"But Jemma…"

"No, Fitz!" Another reason Simmons didn't want Fitz taking it was because she was sure who he would target in his love induced stupor. She may not have any great love of Skye beyond friendship, but she could at least keep the hacker from being molested by her partner. Besides, Simmons was a great believer in saying things honestly, without any inducements. Anything said under the influence of alcohol or some other narcotic couldn't be trusted.

Simmons eventually left for dinner, having done as much work as she could on the aphrodisiac. She locked the lab tight, not wanting anything to happen to it while she was gone. Fitz had been nagging her all day long, just for a tiny sip of it. She didn't understand his fascination with it. As far as the villagers had told her, you got a bit woozy, grabbed onto the nearest thing you could find and snogged the hell out of it, then promptly forgot it all a few hours later. She was at a loss as to why aliens would want such a thing. Although perhaps it reacted differently to other body types, or species. It was almost a shame that she had no aliens to test it on. Purely in the name of science, of course. She would never dream of cutting anything open just to see what went where.

Sitting in the dining hall, surrounded by the others, she found out the details of their day. By the sounds of it, Skye had been tortured to her very limit by Ward, who leaned back in his chair, for once loose and relaxed. Clearly he thought the punishment fit the crime. Agent May merely said that they would be flying out across the ocean, so she could leave the plane on autopilot for most of the night. Agent Coulson had gotten a call about their next job, but it was nothing urgent, so they had nothing to hurry for. And Leo…?

"Where's Fitz?" she asked suddenly. Everybody looked startled, Ward actually looked around, stunned that Jemma had been sitting there for so long and no one had noticed that her other half wasn't in the room. Dread settled in her stomach,

"Oh, you wouldn't…" She quickly pushed away from the table and ran down to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and has decided to follow this story. Again, constructive criticism appreciated, being mean is not. So what will Fitz do? :-O**

She opened the doors as quickly as possible and hurried to the canister. The top was sealed, there appeared to be no damage and nothing seemed out of place around her. She breathed a sigh of relief and decided that while she was here she may as well see if the aphrodisiac had changed during the intervening period. She opened the lid, noticing almost immediately that it didn't stick quite as much this time and looked at the level. What she saw made her stomach plummet again. It was at least 500ml lower than the last time she had checked. Lowering the lid and sealing it properly this time, she turned and growled as she ran back up the stairs,

"I am going to kill you, Leo!"

She ran up to his pod and opened the door, expecting to see him lying in bed, perhaps snogging the hell out of his pillow. The room was empty. Then she heard the sound of laughter from down in the dining room, and what sounded like a chair falling over.

"Oh, you didn't!" She exclaimed.

The sight that greeted her had her frozen. If she was to bet who would fall over under the influence of an alien narcotic she would have said Skye, without a hint of doubt. Not Agent May! She was lying on her back, giggling (she knew how to giggle?) and using her hands to shield her eyes from the lights above. Agent Coulson was slumped on the table, at first she thought he was unconscious, but when his hand came up and stroked the wood, she quickly averted her eyes. Skye and Ward were also giggling, again a sight she thought she would never see, and their faces were close together, the lips within inches of each other. And in the middle, sitting on the edge of the table, looking like the cheeky little monkey that he was and grinning madly at her…

"Leo Fitz, I should cut your bollocks off for this!" She said sharply. He brushed this off, almost as if he didn't hear her,

"Jemma! Care to have a sip of my special brew?" he winked at her as he pushed a half empty Coke bottle, which was full of the colourless aphrodisiac, towards her. If it was meant to placate her, it had the opposite effect instead. She grabbed the bottle, made sure it was plastic and that the lid was screwed on properly, and then brought it down with a loud CRACK on Fitz's head.

"Ouch!" he shouted indignantly.

"What were you thinking?" she shouted at him, "This hasn't gone through all of the tests I wanted to do, it could be poisonous and you've just decided to intoxicate the entire team with it!"

"We saw what it did, it didn't hurt anyone, Jemma, it was just a bit of fun," Fitz whined, rubbing the top of his head.

"Fun! If anyone gets hurt because of this I really will cut your bollocks off this time, Leo. I swear!" A noise that sounded like a groan came from Fitz. Jemma looked at him in puzzlement.

"I love the way you say my name." His eyes went soft as he looked at her. Feeling the blood filling her cheeks, Jemma took a step back and tried to ignore the look in his eyes.

"You've gone and taken some as well then. You really are an idiot, Fitz." Why had her voice gone soft as well?

"Try it Jemma. It's like nothing I've ever felt." His voice was softer, but closer. Looking up she saw he was mere inches from her. How had he moved that silently? Taking another step back to give herself some air, she said,

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to quarantine you. Just to be safe." This wasn't met with a lot of enthusiasm. May was still giggling on the floor, Coulson had started to groan and Skye and Ward seemed to be playing chicken with each other. Even in a loved up stupor they were afraid to do anything with each other, besides stare into the other's eyes. Or maybe that was all they could manage. It still seemed intensely private, but she had to make sure they were kept in one area.

She managed to usher them through into the lounging area. Here she strapped May and Coulson down separately, but didn't have the heart to separate Skye and Ward, so she clipped them into the same booth as each other. Who knew? Maybe they'd overcome whatever obstacles they imagined were in their way. As for Leo, she just told him to stay put and hoped he wouldn't mess with anything electrical. He was her partner after all, she couldn't strap him down.

Two minutes later she was wishing she had. She had gone back to the lab to check results and run even more tests on the aphrodisiac, when she heard a small tapping at the door. Looking up she saw Fitz grinning back at her and before she could protest, he'd opened the doors and slipped into the lab.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded crossly, "Get out. There are sharp things all over the place and you don't know what you're doing so I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I know what I'm doing," he replied, his Scottish accent deepening in a rather pleasant way, "I came down to where I belong. In the lab. With you," his voice did that softening thing again as he finished speaking. Ignoring the way her heart sped up, Jemma cleared her throat and said,

"Now stop it Fitz, you don't know what you're saying and even if you do you'll forget you said any of it in the morning. So don't say anything you'll regret," she glanced up to see his reaction. He seemed stumped.

"We forget everything?"

"It's all a blur, the people in the village said," she explained, turning back to the canister, "So don't say something you don't mean, because then I'll have some good dirt to hold over your head." There was silence behind her and for a moment, she assumed he'd left, probably to get in some kissing time with Skye. Instead the sound of computer keys from behind her startled her. Turning, she saw Fitz hunched over his computer.

"What are you doing? Get off of there, Fitz. You don't know what you're doing! You could hack in somewhere or something!"

"Alright, breathe Jemma," with a sigh he logged off. Jemma didn't like the smirk that graced his face as he turned back to her.

"What did you do, Leo?"

**A/N Hi again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm gonna try something, just to see if it works. I plan on updating every Monday, but since Fanfic is a pretty democratic site, I figure you guys can have a say in how quickly you want the stories up. Unfortunately this comes in the form of reviews. So if I get 3 reviews I will put the next chapter up a day earlier. 6 reviews, two days earlier. 9 reviews, three days earlier and so on, and so on. I like thing that come in threes, I'm afraid. If you'd rather not, that is completely fine as well. Just hope you're enjoying the story so far :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N You unbelievable people. In the few hours since I posted the last chapter, I have had no less than 21 reviews, which means you get the next chapter, right now. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and keep them coming for the next piece of the puzzle. Now, warning: in the chapter there are my first attempts at writing romance. Again, constructive criitcism appreciated, being mean is not. So let's see what naughty Fitz has been up to...**

"You are so beautiful when you're angry." This completely threw Jemma. Unsure of how to respond, she turned back to the canister, all the way across on the other side of the lab. "You've always been pretty, but now I see how beautiful and brave you really are."

"That's because you're high on an alien aphrodisiac, you idiot," Jemma's words held a bit of bite. '_He doesn't know what he's saying_' she repeated in her mind, '_It's just the aphrodisiac talking_'.

"I meant before, stupid. You've always been beautiful to me."

"Stop it, Fitz," she wasn't being coy, she really wanted him to stop talking, "Just because you were stupid enough to drink that stuff, doesn't mean I have to hear the result. Besides, Skye is upstairs. No doubt she and Ward will be finished…with whatever they were doing, and you'll have all her attention." Jemma's tone went sharp when she mentioned the other woman.

"Skye?" he sounded genuinely confused.

"The new girl, dark hair, brown eyes 'desert rose' complexion," she finished with just a hint of sarcasm, "Surely you remember her."

"I'm remembering her right now." Deciding that she really didn't want to see whatever he was doing, she kept her eyes fixed on the canister. So she was surprised when his voice suddenly sounded from behind her, "Why would I care about Skye?"

Trying not to jump at his close proximity, Jemma gave into her irritation,

"Because you fancy her, you idiot. In fact, all of you are a bit besotted with her." She watched him, watching her. He pursed his lips and then shook his head.

"Not me."

"Oh please," she scoffed, "You're practically her main cheerleader!" An eyebrow rose, but he continued,

"It's not Skye that I know better than myself, not Skye that I feel comfortable with, not Skye I see when I close my eyes. And it's not Skye that I remember everything about." Her cheeks had been growing increasingly warm throughout this, but she couldn't contain it anymore,

"Leo, please stop it. Besides, you don't remember everything."

"An orange t-shirt, blue jeans and blue trainers," Puzzled by his sudden outburst, all she could do was say,

"What?"

"That's what you wore. The first time we met. Not the best way to make a first impression, that t-shirt would make any eyes sore," Despite herself, she giggled. This seemed to encourage him, as he took a step forward, right into her personal space. Her laughter dimmed. The look in his eyes terrified her. He was looking at her with awe and caring, and something else she dared not name, "Black t-shirt, white collar, black jeans and black shoes," she didn't answer but she couldn't look away from him, "What you wore the day I realised how special you are. The day you almost died."

She couldn't breathe. How had the aphrodisiac triggered this? Why was he being so coherent? The people in the village had been half way to heaven and back by now. She needed space, she needed air. But when she tried to back away, her back hit the table. She tried one last time to stop his words,

"Please, Leo, you don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying," he replied, taking the smallest step forward.

"You'll forget it all in the morning. Are you really this cruel?" That stopped him.

"Cruel?"

"You won't remember, but I will. Would you really leave me with these memories? When you forget?" He stayed quiet, but then a smile lit up his face and he took the last step forward, standing right in front of her, his lips inches from hers.

"Well then, we'd better make this so memorable that I can't forget it." Not the response she had wanted. She thought about pushing him away, but he could easily grab her hands and pull her to him. Although he had her pretty well pinned now. She could barely breathe, let alone think.

"Leo…" he mouth was dry. He lowered his face closer to hers, one hand coming up to her neck, holding her steady.

"I almost lost you," he whispered, "Life is so quick, Jemma. Especially here. So…if this is all we get? If we only get one night…?" he left the question open, because it didn't need finishing. Her mind was blank, she was rooted to the spot, and when he pressed his lips to hers, she couldn't find the willpower to stop him. She gave into him completely.

It was nothing like she had expected, kissing your best friend. It was better than she'd ever dreamed of. He was gentle at first, easing her into it, then he deepened it, letting every repressed desire flood to the surface. He tasted of chocolate and rain. An odd combination but she wasn't thinking. In the heat of their kiss, he suddenly bent his knees, hooked his hands around her thighs and boosted her up onto the table behind her. She was surprised but could barely think with his lips on hers. He stood between her legs, holding her face to his and kissing her with years worth of pent up passion. When his hands began to wander down her thighs, a red flag suddenly popped up in the back of her head. What was she doing? What were they doing? Pushing his shoulders with her hands she pulled their faces apart and took in a deep breath. Fitz looked up, confused by her actions.

"Jemma?"

"This isn't real," she wasn't sure where that came from, it definitely felt real but, "It's the aphrodisiac. You really don't know what you're doing, Leo."

"You didn't pull away," he pointed out, standing in between her legs again. She glared down at him then pushed him back again, before sliding off the desk,

"I just did." His eyes flickered, from warm to cold in seconds.

"Of course, my mistake. How could I ever have thought you'd want me, when Mr Hulking Muscles is about?" Completely bewildered by the sudden change in him, Jemma's already frazzled brain could only say,

"What?"

"Don't pretend, Jemma. Of course you want Ward, he's the one who saved your life…" A shriek of utter indignation came from Jemma's lips,

"I told you, I don't think of him like that, you pillock! You were the one who made the anti-serum, you were the one who kept me sane. And you would have been the one to save me…"

"If Ward hadn't jumped in and stolen all the glory!" Fitz turned to the door, looking to storm out. Even although this was what she had wanted, she found that she couldn't let him leave like this. She grabbed the back of his coat and turned him around,

"Fitz, it was you. It was all you. You are my hero." And before she realized what she had done, her lips pressed into his.

**A/N Hopefully this wasn't a complete failure, or too dramatic. Please let me know if you think otherwise. Remember, keep those reviews coming for what will be the last chapter of my first ever fic. Thanks to everyone that bothered to read this far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry, I didn't update on Monday, but I had so much work to do. Thank you so much to everyone who has kept up with this story and has reviewed, favourited or followed it. So here it is. The final chapter. Bearing in mind that I have never written romance before, please let me know if I did any good. Again constructive criticism = good, being mean = bad. Enjoy...**

This time it was completely different. He was angry and jealous and she was confused. He wanted her and she didn't have a clue what she wanted, only that she didn't want him to leave. So this time he attacked her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and pulling her close against his body. She couldn't stop her body's reaction; which was to answer with her tongue and stumble backwards under the sudden ferocity of his attack. They fell against the dissection table and this time he didn't even have to lift her, she almost scrambled up onto it herself. She lay underneath him, her usually neat hair falling out of the hair bobble in pieces. Her eyes were wide and dewy with lust and her mouth was swollen red. He crouched on top of her, his breathing harsh, his eyes feasting on her and his hands trembling. Slowly their lips met again.

Somehow this one was more heated than even the last one, although it was slower and almost leisurely. He gently lowered himself so that every inch of their bodies was touching. She couldn't stop the low moaning that came from the back of her throat. Leo's answer was to kiss her even more deeply. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. When his hands started to wander, she knew it was time to stop him again. She wanted him, she could admit that now. She'd always cared for him, even while they were 'friends only', had begun to notice her body blushing around him where she hadn't before, had begun to admit that her heart sped up for him. But it couldn't happen like this. Not while under the influence of an alien aphrodisiac. So she pushed his shoulders back again.

He seemed to have been waiting for it, as his lips left hers without complaint this time. He just looked at her, his eyes asking for an explanation.

"Not like this," she said softly, when she had evened out her breathing, "You aren't in your right mind, Leo. You don't really know what you're doing and there's a high chance you won't remember this in the morning." He sighed and moved off her. She felt cold and light without his solid weight and incredible warmth.

"I know what I'm doing, Jemma," he said, almost as if he was willing her to believe him. She sat up and pulled him against her, making him stand between her legs again. They held each other for a few minutes.

"I won't believe you until you can recite our entire conversation by heart," she said, trying to make a joke of it. She felt him smile into her neck.

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you like," she replied, suddenly unwilling to let go. But the scientist in her heart told her that Fitz needed to go back to his pod and sleep off the effects of the aphrodisiac. She lifted her head and he lifted his and they looked at each other. Slowly she got off the table and they stood, almost exactly the same height, and just stared at each other. Then Leo's face cracked into a smile,

"One for the road?" he asked. Jemma couldn't stop the giggle that came out,

"Pushing you luck, aren't you?"

"Don't know," he lowered his lips towards hers, stopping just before they touched, "Am I?"

"Definitely," she whispered before she lifted her chin and brought their lips together. It was perhaps the most heart-breaking kiss she had ever had, because it was sad and sweet and felt like they were saying goodbye. He was the one who pulled away this time, gave a small sad smile and said,

"See you in the morning then." Her breath caught in her throat and all she could do was nod. He turned and walked out the door, without a backwards glance. She turned back to the aphrodisiac's canister and began comparing test results. And if one or two tears escaped, well, nobody was around to see them.

Waking up, Jemma seesawed between dread and anticipation, feeling a pit in the centre of her stomach. She hoped beyond hope that Leo remembered, that the first thing he did when he saw her would be to walk over and kiss her with all the passion he had last night. But she beat it down with her scientist brain. Apparently it would all be a blur. She lay there until she could stand it no longer. She got up, dressed and walked into the lounge area. It was in quite a state.

The booth where Agent May had been sitting had had all the stitching pulled out of it. Apparently, with nothing to fulfil her lust, she had gotten bored and picked at the nearest thing that came to hand. Agent Coulson appeared to have simply fallen asleep on the table, if the drool marks were anything to go by. He'd been one of the first to wake up and was currently in his office. Skye and Ward…had managed to overcome their problems during the night. They were both still lying under the table, completely naked, Skye clutched to Ward's chest, as if he were protecting her in their sleep. Out of modesty, Jemma kept her eyes averted. And Leo…?

As if her thoughts had summoned him, the door to his pod slid open. He looked out, suddenly sheepish at what his idiocy had created, when confronted with it in the cruel light of day. She found she could barely look at him.

"Jemma…"

"Could Fitzsimmons please come up to my office? Immediately please." Coulson's voice rang out over the tannoy. They glanced at each other and then headed up to face their punishment.

"What is this?" Coulson asked, bringing up CCTV footage on the screen. It was footage from the lab, from last night.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry." Fitz, that was Fitz's voice. But how…? He had been on the computer, oh no!

"You made a recording!" She shouted.

"You said we wouldn't remember," he countered.

"Well, do you?"

"Yes!" Silence followed his shout.

"You do? But how?"

"I did only ask for a dram,"

"You only took a sip? But how much did you give the others?"

"I just passed the bottle around; they took what they wanted out of it."

"Why Fitz? Why would you do that?"

"I think," Agent Coulson, who had been momentarily forgotten, sounded more amused than upset, "that he was storing up some liquid courage."

"Liquid courage? For what?" Jemma shouted. In answer Coulson fast forwarded the tape to where Jemma and Leo started kissing. She groaned in response and hid her face in her hands.

"Please keep this sort of thing out of the public view. I expect you to act professionally while on missions and to not let your emotions get in the way,"

"Excuse me, sir?" Jemma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Of course, sir," Leo answered. Coulson nodded and then left, closing the door behind him. Jemma looked up at Leo.

"What just happened?"

"I think we've been given the all clear," he replied, grinning broadly.

"For what?" He leaned down and kissed her. Jemma froze, suddenly unsure what to make of this. It was too good to be true. Right? Leo sensed her hesitation.

"The aphrodisiac is gone. I'm me again, all brain cells working and I really want to kiss you, Jemma." She smiled, hardly daring to believe him,

"Really?" To silence all further doubts, he kissed her again.

**A/N And that's all folks. Thank you again for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Given that Christmas is around the corner and I have many many things to, I doubt I'll upload anything, although I am currently writing what I hope will turn into a small series of Dr Who fanfictions, and am toying with the idea of a Harry Potter crossover. Hope you enjoyed this, and any others of mine that you may read.**

**Much love, happy holidays and happy new year (when that comes around)**


End file.
